The Gift
by Rowen Dracona
Summary: The Undertaker's minions have a gift for him. Who is this person? Why would they give him such a gift?
1. Chapter 1

Alright people. What if the Undertaker wasn't just some guy dressed up for the entertainment of millions? What if her really was the Deadman, a dark creature that lead a group of minions for a darker purpose? Sounds interesting to some and really dumb to others, I know. But just what if………?

Another night of pitting himself against these mortals for money. The Undertaker sits in his dressing room, watching the current match on the monitor. He didn't mind not using his real strength against these fools. If he did he would surely kill everyone he went up against. As the match ends, the big man stands to look for McMann. The annoying announcer at ring side comes on the screen, "We have word that a hearse has just pulled up outside. Now, we know the Undertaker is already here this evening, so I wonder who or what this could be." The picture is switched to an outside camera as the Undertaker turns back to the monitor. He recognizes the vehicle as one belonging to his group.

An official positioned in the parking area approaches the car as the driver window rolls down. The man speaks to the driver a moment, then talks into his radio. As the announcer keeps talking there is a knock on The Deadman's door. When he answers it, he finds another official standing there.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Undertaker, but there is a vehicle in the parking garage and they requested to see you. I told them they are not allowed inside unless they have clearance," he stammers on and on, until the Undertaker just pushes past him.

"I know who they are," is all he says as he walks on toward the exit.

Of course he is wearing his black robes, not having gone to the ring yet tonight so he is very impressive as he walks into the open area of the garage. He stops a few feet away from the car and the passanger door opens. A thin, sickly looking young man gets out and walks over to the big man, stopping to bow deeply.

"My lord, Undertaker," the minion starts, "We have a gift to bestow upon you." As he speaks a small group of his minions that stay around the arena he happens to be at, moves to the back of the car and open the door to remove a coffin.

The box is done in black wood with blood red trim and they stand it in front of him, instead of laying it down. He looks at the coffin and then back at the spokesman, his face unreadable in the cowl of his robes.

The pale young man bows again before speaking. "Only you may open it, my lord." He steps back and watches a look of excitement on his pale features.

The Undertaker walks to the box and pulls the door open to reveal a robed figure almost as tall as he is. He steps back and waits as the robed figure walks out of the coffin and kneels down before him. He lifts a hand for the figure to stand. The cloaked figure rises and stands with head bowed before him.

Undertaker steps closer and unfastens the cloak letting it fall, revealing a tall beautiful woman. She has a fit, well curved frame, pale skin and black eyes. Her raven hair reaches to her waist, flowing in waves down her back. The black and red corset and skirts show off her figure well. She stands her ground and looks the deadman in the eyes with a cool look on her face.

"What's your name?' he asks her.

In a beautiful, sexy voice she says, simply, "Hela."

The Undertaker looks at the pale man and then back at the woman. He smiles, that evil smile and offers her his arm. Taking it, she walks back inside with him.

Inside the announcer looks stunned, "Who, or possibly what, is this person? And what did that guy mean by a gift to the Undertaker?"

The big man leads Hella back to his dressing room and he stops the camera man from entering the room. A few minutes later, he sends for a messenger to deliver a note to McMann.

(Ok, not much of a first chapter, I am not able to keep up with wrestling, so I know there will be those who get picky about details. Please, forgive me any mistakes in what might be the current story line. I had to try this out, the blasted thing wouldn't get out of my head. Let me know what you think…..Rowen)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys. Lets have another go at another chapter. Hope you like it.)

The note that the Undertaker had sent to McMann has the boss quickly going to the dead man's dressing room. He knocks on the door and waits for it to open.

When the door finally opens, he is face to face with the beautiful Hela. "Who the hell are you?" he asks, rudely.

The Undertaker steps up behind Hela as she answers. "Your future female champion if you're smart." Her smile is chilling and she steps back to allow him to enter.

He walks in the room, with the camera right behind. Ignoring the woman, except to glance at her breasts here and there, he speaks to Big Man. "You know she will have to prove herself before she can just challenge for a championship match," he tells him.

Hela looks furious at being ignored, but keeps quiet. Taker steps closer and crosses his massive arms. "I don't think she will have a problem proving herself. Would you like a demonstration?" Taker smirks at McMann as Hela grins evilly at the manager.

Vince takes a step back from the pair, looking very worried. "How about a match, tonight with…." he thinks for a moment, trying to come up with someone that would defeat this stranger easily. "Queen Sharmell." he grins himself, thinking that this woman wouldn't stand a chance against the Diva.

"It's a deal," Undertaker says, "She wins, My people will write up a contract for her to be a new diva and you will agree to it and sign it."

McMann looks angry for a moment, then smiles, again thinking she isn't going to win. "You bet, it's a deal," he offers his hand to the Big Man, who takes it and shakes it twice. Vince looks at Hela and nods, she smiles showing a pair of vampire like fangs, which makes Vince leave as quickly as possible.

Taker turns to Hela and takes her hand. "You had better get ready," he says and slams the door in the camera man's face.

(Yes, another short one. Maybe next time a long one, lol.) 


	3. Chapter 3

That very night, Queen Sharmel waited in the ring, the fans who love her cheering the rest hissing and booing. The Diva looked cocky as she walked the ring, McMann watching from the announcer's table. 

The arena suddenly goes dark and the familiar bells precede the Undertaker's music. A spot light pierces the darkness and standing in the center of the ring is a robe clad figure. The lights come back up to reveal the Big Man standing next to the ring, the smile on his face showing his pleasure at the frightened reaction for the Diva in the ring. The crowd sits oddly quiet and then a feminine laugh, filled with menace that could chill to the bone rang through the auditorium and Hela through off the cloak.

Gasps came from the crowd as Queen Sharmel tries to watch the female and look to Vince. She certainly did not look as if she was prepared for this tall, lithe woman. With what sounded more like threats then encouragement from her boss, the Diva turns to the new threat and advances. Every move she tries fails, each hold slid out of as if the creature in the ring were a snake slipping from her grasp.

Each time the new woman turns her gaze on the other woman, she would cringe as if looking at her worst fear. In apparent desperation, Vince lunges at the mat, gaining Hela's attention and Sharmel hits her hard across the chest┘.. The woman is knocked back and before Taker could make it from the other side of the ring, Vince has climbed the turnbuckle and thrown a chair to Sharmel, who proceeds to beat the pale woman with it. The crowd counts the number of hits... Five... Six... Seven... Hela's hand shoots up, grabbing the chair and ripping it from the female's grasp and stands. She is battered and bruise, blood dripping from her lip and a cut above her right eye. She throws the chair out, hitting Vince with it and then wipes the blood from her lip, just looking at the woman and smiling before she licks it and charges the woman. Taking the heavier woman by the throat, Hela lifts her up and up, as the Diva struggles to free herself from the clutches of this new wrestler, the crowd goes wild. Slowly the senior Female begins to e\weaken from lack of oxygen and the Hela slams her to the mat, pinning her with ease.

Once the referee has counted Queen Sharmel out, Hela stands and looks at Vince, who is tending a nasty bump to the head from the chair and she smiles, making him wince and then leaves the ring, joined at the entry ramp by The Undertaker, who smiles at her and then proceeds her up the ramp and out of sight.


End file.
